


A Perry by any other name

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Heinz ponders the origin of Perry the Platypus' name.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	A Perry by any other name

Heinz always got sidetracked during his monologues—it was an inevitability of life. It was also inevitable that one day the topic of his tangent would be a rambling contemplation on the name of his nemesis.

“I can’t believe this has never occurred to me before,” he said, pacing around the room while the nemesis in question listened from his rope prison. “Throughout _all_ our months of nemesisship, I’ve never thought about your _name_ , Perry the Platypus. Where did it come from? Well, the ‘Platypus’ part is _easy_ to figure out, at least—just _look_ at you,” he said with a gesture of his hand.

Obliging, Perry rolled his eyes downward to look at his body as best he could in his current state. Then, as Heinz turned back around to continue pacing, Perry rolled his eyes upward and smiled affectionately.

“It’s the ‘ _Perry_ ’ part that I can’t figure out,” Heinz said. “Is it short for something? Like Perrold? No…no, that doesn’t sound right. What about Perremiah?” He paused to look back at Perry, tapping a finger against his lips in thought.

“…No, you don’t _look_ like a Perremiah—is Perremiah even a name? And what kind of name is _Perry_ , anyway? It’s such a strange sound— _Perry…Perry_. See? The word has lost all meaning now. It only makes sense when you add ‘the Platypus’ to the end. And _Perrold_ the Platypus just doesn’t have the same _ring_ to it.

“You know what?” Heinz spun around and walked back to Perry. “I don’t _care_ what your full name is. I’m going to keep calling you Perry the Platypus whether you like it or not. Because I’m _evil_ ,” he said, smugly poking Perry in the chest.

Perry just shrugged. He liked his ‘Perry the Platypus’ name just fine. But more than that, he liked the quirky ‘evil’ scientist who called him by that name.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, after well over a year, I've finally written another fic for this fandom! Thanks to revenblue for coming up with the title, and more thanks to abbean for making the wonderfully crack-y suggestion that Perry might be short for Perrold.


End file.
